The Many Shades of Gray
by Gypsy's Star
Summary: Voldemort finds a new source of energy, and with it he will be unstoppable. The Order of the Phoenix must find a way to stop him before it’s to late. Something big is coming, and they only have a small amount of time to figure it out.


Well here it is. My first published Harry Potter Fanfic. I knew it would happen sooner or later. I have read some really good fics out there, and some of them are so good they have changed the way I look at a character. So if you happen to see anything that you think I have unknowingly stolen, please let me know. I'll look at the story, and if I have indeed read it, I will list it in the next chapters. If I haven't read it, then I will read it, and if I like it I will list it on here as well. Because after all. Great minds think alike. Right?  
  
I have previously put this first chapter up, but after reading it again I decided that it needed to be run through a slight, or not so slight redo. However, I have revised it, not much different, but it at least flows a bit better. The next chapter will be out soon!  
  
I dedicate this story to my two muses. My new kittens Nox and Stormy. Both of which feel as if they should be typing the story instead of me. By inviting themselves across the keyboard, or chasing my fingers. =)  
  
Disclamer: Alas I do not own the wonderful products of J K Rowling's mind. So I must content myself with fan fiction until the next book comes out!  
  
  
  
  
  
The Many Shades of Grey  
  
The Loyal Servant  
  
Wormtail, also known as Peter Pettigrew shifted uneasily absently caressing his silvery hand. The Dark Lord was planning something and he wasn't being made part of the plan. Not that You-know-who went out of his way to confer with him, but it meant he was becoming dispensable. And anything that wasn't of use was either one: assigned a new task, like taking care of Nagini, or two: disposed of, like being fed to Nagini. He really hated that snake. All it ever did was lay curled at the master's feet, and glaring at people.  
  
Wormtail wrung his hands. He was here on a summons. The Lord had told him to be here by midnight. It was ten till already. Never be late to a summons. May as well shift over to the light side. The Master was not forgiving. He swallowed nervously at the thought of the light side. Harry Potter. The son of James Potter, the boy who lived. The one he was beholden to for his life. Even now he could feel a tugging in the boy's direction, an urge to settle the debt. But now was not the time for that. But it was getting closer to the time. Ever closer.  
  
Trying to distract his train of thought he looked around at his surroundings. It was in a dark muggle community. Some of the houses had lights on, but most were dark. He was standing in an empty lot with knee high weeds. This was defiantly the poor side of town. Trash was everywhere, an aura on unhappiness seemed like a familiar second skin to this place. All except for one house. While it was still as bedraggled looking as the others, there seemed to be a welcoming presence to the place. It seemed to try it's best to project comfort, and an escape.  
  
Peter watched it very closely. There seemed to be a sort of shield around it. It wasn't magic. Not quiet, but it was a definite power. Almost tangible in its intensity. It wove in and out of the house, placing it in a cocoon of protection. All the while seeming to absorb all of the natural free energy, using it in a complex pattern, and then releasing it again.  
  
Ah, of course, wild magic. Very powerful wild magic, but non-the less, wild. Wild magic didn't work like conventional magic. It was far to unpredictable. Too uncontrollable in nature to direct through spells. Although most magic was easily passed from one point to the next easily, wild magic did not. It would skip, and sometimes twist around until you didn't know where it started or ended. You simply couldn't control it. It, for the lack of better explanation, almost had a mind of it's own.  
  
In fact that was one of the first principles of magic theory. Every child learned that in his sixth year. You just couldn't manipulate it into doing something useful, like casting a spell, and such. What did You-know-who want with a power like this? God help them all if he had found a way to harness such power. He would be unstoppable.  
  
A barely audible pop jerked him out of his thought signifying the appearance of the master. "Ah, Wormtail. I see you managed to find your way here. Did it trouble your simple mind?" the sound of his master's voice was cold, cruel, and hateful. Wormtail swallowed nervously. Voldemort sneered. "Do you know why you're here? No of course not. And I suppose it would be to much to ask to assume that you have noticed a certain house." He continued before Wormtail even got a chance to reply.  
  
"In that house is a previously unknown source of power. Just waiting to be taped into. Housed in a muggle girl" he spat out the last part as if it was a curse. "Wild magic. An immense and unfathomable source. And this is not the only one. We will make many raids tonight. Then we will have more than enough power. I have found a way to make them bend to my will. Imagine Wormtail, all of that potential in my hands. Then that fool Dumbldore will not even have luck on his side. And then I will have my revenge against that little boy Potter." Peter wondered what Voldermort would do if he knew that there was no chance off his plan ever working, but wisely held his peace.  
  
Shortly following there was an explosion of near silent of pops. About thirty deatheaters now stood in the clearing with and them. "Ah I see that you have arrived exactly on time." They were greeted with the Dark Lord's quiet, but powerful voice. "Tonight we shall change the tide of victory. If we succeed tonight then nothing will stop us. We will rule supreme. None shall stand in our way." In response to this was a unanimous "Yes Master."  
  
"Good, now look at this picture." He conjured up a picture of the girl's face, and pointed to the appropriate house. "Bring her to me. Alive. Kill all others. But she is to be alive and unharmed. Do you understand?" Again the murmured "Yes Master."  
  
Wormtail briefly wondered what the other deatheaters thought about this arrangement. About the use of thirty deatheaters to capture one muggle girl. Even if it was a form of magic. It was still totally uncontrollable. But that was the way that Master wanted it. And what he wanted he got. The other deateaters must have come to the same conclusion as he did, because when he motioned them to follow him to the house they did so without comment.  
  
When they neared the house Wormtail felt a strange sensation pass over him. It was almost as if something was scanning him. The shield perhaps? He quickly shoved that notion away as nerves. That wasn't possible. You couldn't conventionally manipulate wild magic. All wizards knew that. He passed the idea off as nerves as he crept along the side of the house to the back door.  
  
He motioned for the other deatheaters to spread on either side of the door. They all started to draw out their wands and prepare for the curses to be used. Happy for a chance to prove their worth the their master. That was a bitter thought that he didn't have time to dwell on. Biting back a few choice words he turned back to the door.  
  
Taking a deep breath Wormtail whispered the Alohamora spell and heard the lock give with a faint click. He then pushed open the door and stepped inside. There, much to his astonishment was the very girl they were to find. She looked as if she thought it was as incredulous to see him in her kitchen as he did to find her at the very first door he opened..  
  
She was sitting at a table with a book of some sort still frozen with one page half turned. Wormtail knew it was her instantly by the vibrant shade of red hair that looked to be more than half damp. Other than that she wore a large baggy shirt. And a very, very, pissed look on her face. So much for a warm welcome he thought as she bolted out of her chair and started to glow with the aura of magic. Not possible indeed. He was going to personally introduce her to his magic theory teacher.  
  
Wormtail gave the deatheaters behind him a warning shout. He remembered what the master had said. Wild magic. Not much was known about it, unless it was to say that it was unpredictable. Speaking of totally unpredictable. She was moving now, not away towards the stairway behind her, but at him. Not at a run, but at a steady determined gait. She was going to fight. And unless he could prevent it, she was going to fight to the death. Just great. Tonight wasn't going well at all.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye he noticed two deatheaters step through the door. Malfoy and Snape. That was one good thing about being the Master's right hand and 'faithful' servant. He knew all of the deatheaters. By name and position that they served. Snape automatically took one look at the situation and started to cast a spell. Most likely stupefy, or a resemblance there off. Malfoy just stood there in shock. He seemed totally unprepared to deal with someone who wasn't running. Poor fellow, no back to stab what ever would he do.  
  
She was as he would later reflect quiet amazing. She was short, and willowy with a big baggy shirt that hit her mid-thigh. Her red hair wavy and loose about her shoulders, and green eyes alight with rage, but all in all, not a very imposing figure. But the sheer amount of control she used over the wild magic could have done a very complex spell.  
  
He saw Snape cast the spell stupefy, and thought for a moment to laugh at the Dark lord's thirty deatheaters. But the spell seemed to slow just before hitting her, and then it was simply absorbed into the shimmering field around her. Bloody hell. She was then about in reach of Malfoy. Wormtail froze for a second. Immune to spell casting. What about physical contact?  
  
"Don't just stand there, grab her!" Wormtail ordered the stunned Malfoy, who upon hearing this snapped out of it and made a grab for the girl. In less than a heartbeat Malfoy was laying on the ground about six feet from where he was to begin with. Great. A five foot girl sent a six foot man sprawling  
  
Bloody HELL! The next few minutes were chaos. After she threw Malfoy to the ground she took one look at him and Snape and ran for the door. Outside had been a mess. Apparently she had been holding her powers back. Because as soon as she cleared the door she started to throw oddly magic colored balls of energy around. The effect this had on a person varied. Some would hit you with the force of a charging Bull, others would paralyze ,cause fear, panic, sleep, and a few others that he just could not figure out the purpose of. But the oddest thing was that no sound ever occurred when she fired one off. Just silence. It was an eerie sight to behold.  
  
After about five minutes of this over half of the death eaters were incapable of moving much, and out of fifty deatheaters, everyone had a bruise, or even broken bone of some sort. Peter withdrew for a moment and thought about the situation. Magic was useless. What he needed was someone with quick reflexes to just grab her, maybe knock her unconscious. But who was still capable of that?  
  
He scanned the crowd. Of course! Snape had a great store of knowledge about the use of pressure points. Maybe if he could get up there to her. A tentative plan formed he quickly made his way over to Snape, who was crouched down. Probably trying to stay away from stray shots of energy. Snape didn't even look at him when he walked up.  
  
"I have a plan Snape and I'm not sure if it will work, but it is the best shot we have if she is to be captured alive." He outlined what he wanted Snape to do quickly. He would have the other death eaters distract her to give the potions master a chance to touch her. The death eaters were to come in from all different angels in sets of three or four while Snape, invisible would try to make a grab for her. Hopefully disabling her.  
  
Snape didn't look too pleased with this plan but gave a curt nod at any rate. Suddenly Peter was seized by a vision. It was Snape, a future Snape, for he still had that long red scratch along his cheek, and a bruise on his temple. But he was in the Hogwarts infirmary. Talking to Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked very grave, and Snape looked defeated. The headmaster stood up shook his head and glanced into the bed next to where he was sitting. It was her, the girl. Dark red hair covered the pillow and yet failed to cover a tell-tail scar above her right eye. The meaning of the vision was clear. Snape was loyal to Dumbledore.  
  
Well the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Please review. Criticism craved. But please people Flames really aren't all that useful. If you didn't like it so very strongly. Then you don't have to feel obligated to read the next chapter! Hugs to all. 


End file.
